


Good Days And Bad

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete has good days and bad.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 11





	Good Days And Bad

Patrick stood at the entry way to the living room, an uncertain look on his face as he watched Pete scroll through his phone. _I love you,_ he couldn't help thinking, his heart aching with doubt and need. _I love you so much...and I'm scared to_ _death all at the same time._ He looked down at his shoes. _But how do I tell you?_

"What's wrong, baby?"

Patrick looked up. "Nothing. I'm good." He didn't want to bother Pete unnecessarily if everything really was okay.

Pete gave him a look. "You're not. I should know by now when something's wrong with you. And you've been standing there for at least ten minutes." He put his phone aside as he sat up. "What is it?"

Patrick came closer, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Are you okay?"

Pete suddenly looked confused. "Fine. Why?"

Patrick shrugged. "Just...sometimes, you're not. And I don't know what to do." He swallowed hard. "And I really wish I did."

Pete looked at him for a long moment before holding out his hand. "Come here."

Patrick immediately went into his arms, laying his head on the bassist's shoulder. He sighed as Pete slid his arms around him. _Love you,_ he thought over and over again as he clutched Pete close. _Love you...my Pete..._

Pete kissed his temple. "Talk to me, Pattycakes," he said, using the nickname only he was allowed to call his lover. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Patrick heaved a sigh. "I'm just trying to understand things," he finally said. "I mean, I've read up about it...about your bipolar and I still don't understand all of it."

"I don't, either. It can be a lot to take in. But I appreciate you trying," Pete said softly. "Ask what you want, sweetheart. I'll try to answer as best as I can."

Patrick closed his eyes. "It's not really questions," he said. "More like concerns."

"Okay." Pete began running his fingers through his lover's hair. "What do you want to know?"

Patrick looked up. "Are you okay? Up here?" he asked, gently tapping Pete's temple.

Pete shrugged. "I have good days and bad. Same as you. Same as anybody." He smiled. "Today's been pretty good so far."

"I'm not worried about the good days," Patrick said, frowning a little. "More the bad. Because when they are..."

Pete finished for him. "They really are. Even with the meds. I know."

"And you don't talk about it," Patrick said, drawing away a little. "You don't even mention it some days and it scares the fuck out of me." Grasping Pete's hand, he squeezed the bassist's fingers. "Some days...I'm just so afraid..."

"Afraid of what, baby?" Pete asked gently.

"That maybe some day...something will happen and you won't be here anymore," Patrick finally said. 

"Patrick...baby." Pete gave him a gentle kiss. "That's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Patrick asked forlornly.

"Because I have you," Pete said simply. He brushed a finger along Patrick's cheek. "You've pretty much become my sanity these days, you know."

Patrick's eyes went wide. "I am?"

Pete nodded. "I know that's a lot, but it's true." He smiled as he continued to caress his lover's face. "You've become an important part of my life, baby. Some days...I depend on you."

"Pete," Patrick whispered, aghast. "Love, no...I can't..."

"Yes, you can. You already have," Pete corrected softly. "You're my light during the dark days, sweetheart. I couldn't manage without you on those days."

Tears in his eyes, Patrick pulled the other man into a hard hug. "I wish you weren't like this," he finally whispered. Then, realizing how Pete might take it, he quickly said, "What I mean...I love you. I'd never want to change you. It's just..."

"Shh, I know," Pete soothed, holding him close. "I wish I weren't, either. I've said that every damn day for the past fourty years."

Patrick laid his head back on Pete's shoulder. "I just...I wish you were well." he bit his lip. "I mean...you're not sick...fuck."

"Yes, I am," Pete corrected. "But it's under control. As well as it can be anyway. Which is a hell of a lot better than I was way back when." He ran his hand up and down Patrick's back in an effort to soothe. "Between therapy and my meds, I've been doing okay. And there's no reason why I won't continue to do okay. Or even better."

Patrick let out a heavy sigh. "I know. I'm being an idiot."

"No, you're not." Pete kissed his hair. "You're worrying about someone you love. You're allowed to do that. In fact, considering my history, I'm surprised you waited until now to say something." He squiiezed the singer's shoulders. "I love you for worrying, Pattycakes."

"I don't want to lose you," Patrick whispered, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "I just got you after so long...I don't want to let you go."

"And you won't," Pete said, continuing to reassure him. "You won't, baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"But what if something happens?" 

"Then we'll deal with it," Pete said simply. "That's all we can do, sweetheart. And try not to borrow trouble."

Patrick let out another heavy sigh. "If you say so," he said, sounding doubtful.

"I know so." Very gently Pete drew away enough to kiss him yet again. "We love each other and we can count on each other for everything. That counts for a lot when you have what I have." Pete brushed a lock of hair out of his lover's hazel eyes. "You've got my back and I've got yours. Right?"

"Always," Patrick said fiercely.

"Then we'll be okay." There was a pause. "Can I ask what brought this on?"

Patrick closed his eyes. "Nightmare," he finally said, his fingers digging into Pete's tattooed arms. "You were...you were gone...like you almost were before. Only this time we were too late to save you." he shuddered. "And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

A horrified look crossed Pete's face. "And you've been worrying about that all day? Patrick...sweetheart...why didn't you say something before this?"

"Because...because I thought I was just being ridiculous...scared at shadows," Patrick said, fighting back a sob. "I didn't want to tell you...I didn't want to take a chance of it ever becoming true."

"Sweetheart,,,no," Pete denied, kissing him yet again. "Never. I'm okay. I swear to you, I'm okay. And if a day ever comes when I'm not, I will tell you and I'll get help. I promise." He cupped Patrick's face in his hands. "I love you and I won't ever leave you. Not ever."

Patrick slumped in his arms, visibly relieved. Pete never made a promise he didn't keep. "Okay," he breathed. "Okay." He closed his eyes. "Sorry."

"No need for you to be, but okay," Pete said, kissing him yet again as he held him close to his heart. "I love you, Pattycakes."

Patrick managed a smile as he snuggled close. "I love you, too."


End file.
